Madness
by The Italian Commoner
Summary: Holy Rome is back and Italy is delighted. But he is acting strange and Hungary and Austria suspect something, but how do they prove it?- HRE x Chibitalia and a little Austria x Hungary. Posted on both wattpad and fanfic.
1. Holy Rome

**Madness- A Hetalia Fanfic**

**A/N: For those who are confused, everyone thought Italy was a girl when he was little**

**This is also my first Fanfic, sorry it was short. **

**Accedently Deleted. Gomen!**

In the distance something was approaching. He could see a black spot on the horizon. It was dusk, and looked like a painting, its colours fading from black to a light violet, it was absolutely stunning.

He squinted into the distance. He was sure he could see the approaching figure. _No-! It can't be_ he thought as he laid eyes on the small person. _My eyes must be telling lies! But it must be him,he said he would come back!_

He ran into the mansion he was standing behind. "Hungary! Austria! Holy Rome is back! Come quick!"

Austria and Hungary came out of their respective rooms. "I thought he was dead!" Hungary exclaimed

"I was sure I saw the notice of his death in the newspaper last month. That must have been a ploy… but it does seem suspicious."

"He could be an imposter. We'll have to test him."

They both went outside to see that the little country was running to the mansion. "Italy! Italy! I told you I would be back!" He ran to Italy and enveloped him into a hug.

"Oh Holy Rome… I knew you would be back… everyone said otherwise… but I knew all along that you would come back to me…" Italy hugged him tighter, tears misting up in his big brown eyes.

Holy Rome squeezed him once more and then let go. "How has she been?" he asked Hungary and Austria while Italy wept out of joy.

"She did just fine. She can clean more thoroughly now and she can cook," Austria replied skepticaly. "And where have _you_ been this whole time?"

"After the thirty years war, I had some business with Greece and Turkey to deal with." He answered, almost coldly.

Hungary looked at Austria almost to say _that's not like him. He's never been cold to you or I before_…

_That's true, _His eyes seem to answer _there is chance yet that he is an imposter._

"I know! Now that Holy Rome is back, we should have a feast!" Hungary clapped her hands together, as if she just thought the proposal at that second

"Yes Please!" Holy Rome said happily

"Can we have pasta?!" Italy shouted

"Of course we can." Austria agreed as haughtily as ever "But you know you're making it."

"Yay! Pasta~!" Italy said, running to the kitchen.

"Stay away From Italy and I," the country hissed in a low voice to the elder countries. In a louder and sweeter voice, he yelled "wait for me Italy~!"

The older countries stood in shock for a few seconds, until Hungary said in a numb, shaky voice, "Something is definitely wrong."

Austria replied "Definitely. But he sounds, looks and acts –around Italy- just like his old self… but he, when around us, is a completely different person."

"Yeah," Hungary agreed "we need to get to the bottom of this and quickly."

Austria nodded "He might try to hurt Italy. We should work together."

She hesitated for a moment but finally agreed. "How are we going to expose him though?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out some way."

**A/N: Please review-aru ^J^**


	2. The Banquet

**Madness**

**Chapter 2- The Banquet**

**A/N: I forgot the Disclaimer.**

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers to Beautiful World nor any of the characters**

"Italy! Are you finished cooking yet?" Austria said steadily as 'Holy Rome' glared at him.

"Almost!" He yelled back "Miss Hungary, would you like any particular dish?"

"Yes, Kifli please!" she shouted back

"Okay! I'll be five more minutes!" He answered

"S-so Holy Rome, what did you get up to in Greece?" Hungary asked shakily.

Holy Rome stopped glaring at the elder male and fixed his glare on Hungary.

"Why do you want to know?" He threatened

"That's rude!" Austria shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the small country.

"What's rude Mr. Austria?" Italy asked obliviously, two plates in his little hands.

"Oh Italy, Let me help you!" Holy Rome said in a much sweeter tone to when he was talking to his elders, jumping off his chair and grabbing one of the plates in Italy's hands.

"Thank you Holy Rome, but you don't have to. You're the reason were having this feast!" the littlest country cried

"I know, but I want to help you!" He said

"Oh… okay!" Italy smiled "Come with me! There are other plates I need help with!"

"I… I think Italy is taking advantage of his kindness…" The remaining countries sweatdropped

"Now about Holy Rome's strange behavior-" Hungary started and then was stopped as a loud

"Dinners here!" from Italy.

She was shocked at how fast the children had been, but waved it off. "Thank you Italy, this looks delicious!"

There were many types of food on the table, beef stew, the crescent-shaped pastry Kifli that Hungary had asked for, _Käsekrainer_ (Austrian sausage), pizza, pasta, schnitzel, potato mash, and some pretzels on the side.

"Dig in!" Italy said happily

"Thank you Italy!"

"Looks delicious!"

"Yummy, Thanks!"

They started to eat, chatting happily in the process.

"-Do in Greece?-"

"-Cats everywhere!-"

"He seems normal." Hungary pointed out. The two adults were speaking in hushed tones.

"But that's now, and he is with Italy…" Austria whispered

"Could he just be the normal Holy Rome, but he just got colder when he was doing war?" She asked

"But that doesn't explain the notices of his death." He replied

"They could be fake, or he could of staged it," she mumbled, in her eyes you could see that she still had hope that he was the real thing.

He reeled back from her "Well…" he started

"Austria! Hungary! Can you believe it? Holy Rome has been to China!" Italy told them

"Really? What is he like, Holy Rome?" Hungary asked

For a split second he looked evilly at Hungary, before Italy could notice his expression, his features softened.

"Well, He was pretty weird," his voice was steelier then when he was talking to Italy, but not by much. "He kept saying… what was it again?" he paused to think. When he remembered, he snapped his fingers "Oh yes, -Aru at the end of all his sentences. He also had long brown hair. Like France."

"Interesting." Austria replied.

"I heard you also went to Russia. Is that true?" Hungary asked.

For a minute, he sat there shaking. It was like it scared him to even bring up the memory. "Y-yes, I went to Russia. I-It was freezing," He shook. "Russia," a chill ran down his spine at the mention of the country "was like a demon from hell. No, He could be the human embodiment of _Satan_ when he's angry. He almost killed me."

"Nice." Austria said with dry humour.

"That isn't it though. He has two sisters, a younger and elder one. Ukraine, the elder is so nice. She'll help you with anything, even if you don't ask." His body, which had lost its shake, began again, with renewed strength and vigour. "The younger one, Belarus, is a silent demon all the time, but when she's angry…" His shivering was worse now and he looked as if he was going to shake to pieces "is a hundred times worse than her brother, and I'm not exaggerating. Probably under exaggerating."

The others were fully freaked out now, and Italy was even shivering. It was like Holy Rome was retelling some horrific event that had happened to him not to long ago.

"One, she was angry at me for no reason at all, and almost killed me. I still have nightmares about the torture she put me through to this day."

"Oh, Holy Rome…" Italy trailed off

"I'm so sorry for asking, Holy Rome." Hungary said

He shot her a look that said _you better be, you put me through all this trauma for nothing_. But said instead "Don't worry Miss Hungary. I'll be fine."

Italy had started to break into tears. "I'm so sorry, Holy Rome, Forgive me…"

"Don't worry, Italy, You didn't do anything." He assured the smaller boy.

"B-But," He hiccupped

"I told you, it wasn't your fault," He said in the sweetest voice he could muster, and then shot a look at Hungary almost as if to say, _if you didn't ask that, Italy wouldn't be crying right now._

"Uhm," Hungary looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock. "It's very late! You two should be getting to bed!"

"B-But, I have to clean the dishes up," Italy said

"Don't worry, I'll clean up" She told him

"Really, Miss Hungary?" He asked, almost thinking this was a dream. He always had to pack up, that was the rule.

"Yes, I don't mind. Just show Holy Rome to his room and it'll be fine." She replied. It was only because she didn't want to be anywhere near the so-called faux Holy Rome. He might just torture her worse than Belarus supposedly did to him.

"Okay!" Italy saluted her and ran off with Holy Rome to get his suitcases.

"Scared that you'd have to be alone with him?" Austria sounded, feeling he had been ostracized from the conversation.

"Was I ever!" She sighed "He is extremely scary, probably scarier than that Belarus he described."

"No, no-one will ever be as scary as her," Austria said his face covered by shadow "I've met her."

"Really? And she's like he said?" She asked

"That and worse." Austria mumbled, teeth chattering in fear, as if the little country was going to pop out of the shadows and strangle him. "She has this strange attraction to her big brother, and she wants to marry him."

"That is scary." She replied

He yawned and then said: "as you told the little ones, Its late and even we must be heading to bed. Hurry up and clean this mess up and head to bed. We're having visitors over for lunch tomorrow. They're staying over for a few days for business." He said as he headed to his bedroom, leaving Hungary alone.

"Ah… Okay." She said, stunned for a moment. She packed up the dishes , headed for bed and hoped like hell the visitors weren't Russia and Belarus.

**A/N That took a while. Oh yes, I'm gonna add Japan in here somehow. I liek Japan.**

**Review Please-aru!**


	3. The Visitors

**Madness**

**Chapter 3- The Visitor**

**A/N: I own nothing-aru**

**If a word Japan says doesn't make sense, replace the R with L's and take away the U if there is any. If it still doesn't make sense, just say it out loud and relate it to the closest word possible.**

"**Bold"- Holy Rome singing**

"_Italics"- _**Italy singing**

"_**Bold Italics"- **_**Both singing**

**The song is called Happiness, from Rune Factory 3**

He yawned. "That was a nice sleep…" He looked outside to see the sun was half way through the sky. He was supposed to wake up at the crack of dawn.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" He yelled, getting dressed in his work clothes. "I think I'm forgetting something…" he thought aloud, stopping to think; only half dressed. "We've got visitors coming over today! Mr Austria is going to be so mad!" he shouted, getting ready faster than ever before, the threat of Austria beating him looming over his head.

"I'm here!" Italy wheezed "I- sorry- Austria…" he looked around "Oh… you're not here yet… I better cook breakfast."

First, Holy Rome woke up from the delicious smell of food. "Italy, are you there?"

"Yes, Holy Rome. I've almost finished making breakfast, just wait a little while longer." He said

"Okay." Holy Rome said. Five seconds later, Italy came out with a plate of poached eggs, apple strudel, Dobos cake and pasta. He set the poached eggs in front of Holy Rome, put the strudel and the cake on the table in front of two vacant chairs next to each other. He sat on a chair next to Holy Rome and started to eat the only dish left in his little hands.

"Thank you Italy." He said to the other boy.

Italy stopped eating his pasta and wiped his mouth with a serviette and answered back: "That's okay, it was no trouble. I make meals every second week, so I get a lot of practice."

"Well, thank you anyway," Holy Rome said. Then he noticed that Hungary was up. He glared daggers at her.

"Oh, Miss Hungary! I made you your breakfast!" He pointed to the dish with the cake on it.

"Thank you Italy!" She said, walking to her seat, avoiding the daggers that Holy Rome sent her.

"It's delicious!" She said, and then ate. Shortly after she did, Austria woke up.

"Austria! I made Apfelstrudel for you!" Italy said proudly

"Thanks." And he ate it.

"By the way," Hungary said to Austria, "What's the time, and when will our guests get here?"

He looked at the clock, that somehow, he was the only one who could read it. "Its nine o'clock and our guests arrive around 12 o'clock."

"We've got three hours to clean. I will be helping as well." Austria finished and went to the cleaning cupboard

"Italy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we used to work together, and we used sing? Do you still remember our song that we used to sing?"

"Yeah! I start first, don't I?"

Holy Rome nodded

_"Fly Higher" _

"**And Higher"**  
_"The wings of love come flying over me"_  
**"While my heart is calling out, for you"**

_"Although it´s just another day"_  
**"A day before tomorrow"**  
_"I don´t Know why I took it for granted, with You by my side,"_  
**"Cry"**  
_"they all have come to realise two hearts that's were together, now then apart"_  
**"I wish I had the kind of power to turn the tide and turn back to that time"**  
_**"Fly Higher and Higher the wings of love come flying over you"**_  
_"let me be the one to hold you close and give you happiness"_  
_**"without you"  
**_**"there is nothing in this world to carry on so I'm sending all my love"**

"_**To you"**_

At the end of the song they both laughed at their perfect memories of the song.

"W-wow." Austria let out a breath

"They used to sing that song all the time together." Hungary said "there's no way could he be a faux Holy Rome."

"It still doesn't explain the cold attitude he had to us." Austria said

"I told you he's probably just war-hardened…" She trailed off

"Oh Miss Hungary, Mr. Austria! What are you doing there? Shouldn't you be cleaning?" Italy yelled to them.

"Ahaha, yeah! Funny story, Austria and I started to clean this hallway when we heard singing. We unfortunately got here at the end of your beautiful song." Hungary said, trying to cover up the true story

"Oh, Okay!" Italy said as he turned back to cleaning and singing with Holy Rome.

Three hours later, everything was glistening like diamonds, cleaned to perfection.

"That took forever." Austria pointed out.

"True" Hungary answered.

Suddenly, there was a sharp sound that came piercing through the silent air. It was the doorbell. The visitors had finally arrived.

"There here! Just in time, too!" Austria sighed. "I'm coming!" He ran to the door.

"Hi-aru!" The unfamiliar sounded

"Herro. Sorry for my big brother's… outwardness" a small voice said.

"Oh no," Holy Rome shook a little. "It's that weird China guy."

"Who's the other guy?" Italy asked him.

"I don't know. When I met him, there was no one else there when I met him." Holy Rome stated

"Oh." Italy puffed.

By now, the visitors had come into the room. The first guy had long, deep brown hair, tied in a side pony tail and was wearing a red pi quao, and the other one was little, with short, straight black hair and was wearing a purple top and shorts.

"Hi, I'm China-aru!"

"I am carrued Japan. It is a presure to meet ruu." The little one finished.

"Say Hello, children." Austria demanded.

"Hello," both of them said

"Ni hao-aru."

"Konichiwa." Japan was more polite than his brother and showed so by bowing to them.

"Now, Italy, would you prepare lunch, while Hungary and I show these two to their rooms? Holy Rome, wash up for lunch."

They all did their respective jobs, and after Holy Rome helped Italy with preparing the meal.

Once everyone was at the table, hungry for lunch, Italy and Holy Rome brought out the dishes of all different foods.

The Things that they had for dinner yesterday seemed to duplicate, but there was also different dishes added to yesterday's menu. There was still the beef stew, the Kifli, Käsekrainer, pizza, pasta, schnitzel, potato mash and pretzels but there were some other dishes, too. There was dumplings, sushi, noodles and also sashimi, even a bento.

"Dig in!" Italy announced

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone said in perfect sync. Of course, China put 'aru' at the end of his version of the sentence

"How did you rearn to make such good sushi?" Japan asked Italy in his funny-sounding accent.

"Well, I found the recipe in an old book." Italy answered

"These noodles are nice also-aru. Are they beef-flavored-aru?" China asked the smallest country.

"Yes!" Italy answered

"I'm full!" Austria sighed happily.

"Already, Austria?" Hungary chastised.

"Yes." An evil aura surrounded him

"Oh, Really?" an evil aura started to surround her. The two started to have a stare off.

"Oh no," Japan said "Do these two rusaly fight?"

"Yes." Italy answered with a steely complexion, obviously embarrassed by the adults.

"Definitely." Holy Rome agreed the same look painted on his face.

For the rest of lunch time, the table was silent, bar the fierce growls of the two fighting countries. China quite enjoyed them fighting, though. He thought, when he gets back to Shanghai, he would animate a romantic comedy a little like what was being played out in front of him.

"That was nice, Thank you, Itaria." Japan said to the boy.

"I don't mind, at all." He answered back.

Italy got up from his chair and cleared away all the empty dishes on the table and put them in the kitchen to be washed.

The three littlest, and probably most mature, stepped away from the table, looked at their elders (Hungary and Austria were still fighting and China was laughing at them.) asked themselves sadly, _am I going to grow up to be like that? _ And stalked off to the biggest room in the house, which happened to be the rumpus room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Japan asked the pair

Both grinned at him

******A/N: Ahhhhnd, I leave it here. I had writers block throught the whole story, could you tell? Next time: The Chibi-Axis Independence Group Unite!**


	4. Gomen

I have to stop for a while. My mother has taken away my laptop and i cant access fanfic at school. I am sorry. I will try to update my story at every oppotunity.


	5. The Chibi Axis Independence Group Unite!

**Madness**

**Chapter 4- The Chibi Axis Independence Group Unite! And Fall!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long update**

**Just to tell you, this is a filler chapter. I was lazy and I didn't want the story to go to fast. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline. That's about it.**

_"So, what are we going to do?" Japan asked the pair_

_Both grinned at him_

"We are going to make an Independence group!" Italy shouted happily

"Yes! We are going to over-rule the adults!" Holy Rome said, his eyes sparkling.

"Where wirru be our headu-quarters?" Japan asked the other two.

Holy Rome pointed out one of the few windows in the large rumpus room. Outside, where he was pointing, was a large tree with a wooden tree house propped in it. "Right there!"

"Werru, if we're going to do zis 'independence group' we shourd start now." He told Holy Rome

"Let's go!" Italy shouted, running out of the huge rumpus room.

"Wait for us, Italy!" Holy Rome shouted, dragging Japan with him.

They ran out into the room that contained all the adults.

"Hey, where are you going-aru?" China asked

"Don't worry, We'll be back!" They yelled to him as they sped out of the mansion.

"That didn't answer my question-aru." He stated, shocked.

"As they said, don't worry." Hungary reassured China, "their just playing with each other."

"Okay-aru."

"So, what are we going to do?" Japan asked the other little countries.

"We have to climb up here first," Italy told the other boy, pointing to the rope ladder that lead up to the spacious tree house.

The three climbed up the tall tree, where they came to the balcony of the high-up house.

"So this is a turee house." Japan muttered to himself.

By the look of it, it could be a real house. Just shrunk. On the slightly small door, there was a note splashed on the door, portraying the words 'NO ADULTS ALLOWED' angry red paint letters.

"I haven't been in here for a decade, at least." Holy Rome stated, opening the door, which squeaked in protest to his advances.

"Wow" is all that Japan said when walked inside the tree house. The walls contained pictures of every type, Portraits, abstract, landscape, food, fruit bowls, different types of pasta and pizza, and many more. In the corner, there were two queen-sized, maybe king-sized, mattresses set up next to each other, probably to sit on.

Also, there was a dusty wooden box in the very farthest corner of the room, mostly obstructed from view, which Japan had failed to notice at first.

"What is that?" Japan asked Holy Rome, who went to the box to show him

He took one of the articles out of the box. It was a long, velvet, black cape. "Dress ups." Holy Rome answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He dug around in the box again, and fished out a white mask that would only obscure his eyes. He put on the costume. "You guys should get a costume as well," he added

Japan got his costume next. He was surprised to so that there was a ninja costume in there, and immediately put it on. He strapped Katana on his back again after he got changed.

Italy went next. He found his favourite costume, the blue military costume **(A/N: Just what his normal clothes look like :)) **and replaced them with his normal clothes.

"Now we can go and spread our Independence!" Holy Rome told them and then jumped down from the tree house's porch and landed on the ground, not a scratch on him.

Japan nodded and did the same. He almost looked like a black falling star streaking through the afternoon air.

Italy did the sensible thing and climbed down the rope ladder, to avoid his outfit getting ruined.

"Come! We have lots of Independence stuff to do!" Holy Rome shouted, still running

"Rike what?" Japan asked.

Holy Rome stopped for a second, thinking of the things that independence groups do. Italy caught up to them in those few seconds

"Protesting!" Italy yelled, still puffing with the effort of running after them.

"How do you 'protest'?" Japan asked him

"With white flags!" Italy yelled while waving a white flag that appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay…" Japan backed away from the crazy 'girl'.

"Italy…" Holy Rome pried the white flag out of his hand and set it on a table for safe-keeping. "Please be a little serious about this…"

"Oh… Okay." He pulled out a red flag reluctantly out of his pocket- why he had one in there was a mystery- and waved it around. "Prepare for war!" he shouted shakily. He did not like war; he would rather cook pasta, or draw. Italy dashed around the house screaming "Don't hurt me! This is Japan's fault!" while the other two followed him, mentally face-palming.

They got into the living room, where the adults where talking. "We are here to declare war!" Holy Rome shouted, pointing intimidatingly at them, while Italy was crying in the corner something about not hurting him because he was too adorable.

"Oh really?" Austria countered "How are you going to do that?"

"We have an Army." He said proudly and turned to look at the two others.

"Hai." Japan answered, pulling out Katana.

"Please don't hurt me!" Italy whimpered while he waved a flag back and forth.

Holy Rome knew he was at a disadvantage. But was he going to flee?

Yes.

"Retreat!" he yelled as he ran, the others following behind.

When they got back to the tree house they stopped for a rest.

"Zat was dangerous," Japan puffed

"And scary," Italy added as he shook.

"I don't think we should do that again," Holy Rome said

"I agree!" Italy said

"I breive zat was stupid." Japan finished

**A/N: that was horrible, forgive me. All that wait for this… this monstrosity!I'm sooo lazy! I will go die in a hole now.**

**Hasta la vista… probably**


	6. Another Authors Note, SORRY!

ve~ sorry for not updating in a while. Oh yeah, I re-read this and thought it was shockingly bad. Should I take it down? I'd like to see your thoughts and opinions.

It is also getting quite difficult to think of ideas for this fic because I started it a few months ago, with a storyline already set up, and because I kept putting it off and all the holidays and stuff that had been happening, and I only remember whats going to happen at the end.

Please tell me if I should continue and maybe, if you have some ideas, give me something to think about for the next chapter!

Also, I know I maybe asking for to much here, could you please read my other hetalia fic 'Some Awesomely Sassy Adventures'? I haven't got many views on it :(

Until next time (if there is one)


End file.
